


The tale of Lokis and Sigyn

by Loki_Wolfie



Category: Earth X (Marvel Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel 616, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), Happy Ending, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Multiple Lokis, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Wolfie/pseuds/Loki_Wolfie
Summary: A story I wrote about all the Lokis meeting Sigyn. It IS my first work, but I truly do hope you like it. (yes there ARE more than one Loki)Sincerely, Loki W





	The tale of Lokis and Sigyn

Sigyn V.S all the Loki’s  
By Loki.W and Sigyn  
Chapter One

It was your average sunny Vanir day and Sigyn was bored. Like, REALLY bored. She had tended to the garden, washed the dishes, and done all the things she could do. You know, I was never bored when Loki was here. He always murdered someone and I had to deal with it, or set the kitchen on fire leaving me to hose it down. Last time he did that he made the damage worse. Ah, the good old days. “You know, I wish Loki was here.” Right as she muttered those words, a flash of green lit her surroundings. Ah! Staring up at her, with wide green puppy eyes, was a tiny Loki!  
She looked down at Kid Loki’s face. The small child smiled innocently up at her. In a quick moment she had picked him up and started carrying him briskly in the other direction. “This is mine, now!” Just as she said those words, two more Lokis appeared, both teens. The one on the right was dressed in the normal ‘green black and gold’ color scheme. The one on the left was wearing a white, green, and gold set of armor. The left leaned heavily on the right. As Sigyn looked down, She realized that the one on the left’s leg was bandaged badly.  
“Hang on Axis!” The right one said. Axis limped towards the house groaning in pain. “My leg hurts.. Alot… Agent, can you use that storytel- AghHhh!” Axis steps on his bandaged leg and winces.  
Sigyn drops the small Loki, rushing to the injured one. “Here, I can help.”  
Axis gapes at the goddess standing in front of him. “S-Sigyn! I-I have just heard tales of you…!”  
Even the sassy Agent of Asgard was staring at her. “Uhmmmm….” said Agent elegantly  
“What? I can help.” Sigyn sighs. “Look I don’t know who you… things are, but you know me for some reason.”  
The younger Loki walks up behind her. “You ARE famous so…”  
“KID?!?” Agent and Axis exclaim at the same time.  
“Famous?” Sigyn asks, taken aback.  
“Uh… yeah… You ARE King’s wife… And he is the only Loki to get married.” Says Agent.  
“King? Who’s king?”  
“Can I sit down… My leg REALLY hurts.” Sure enough, Axis’s bandages were stained red, and getting darker by the second.  
“Oh yeah!” Sigyn helps Axis inside, sitting him in a chair and getting a med-kit. Because where Loki’s are, there is always a med-kit.  
A flash of green signaled that another Loki had appeared. There was a sharp knock on the door. Another flash followed. Then a final one in the distance. There was a pause in the knocks, then they got faster. “Let us in! Please! He’s going to kill us!” A female voice begged from the other side of the door.  
“There are just three of us so far, He has already killed Parry and Berserker!” A young child’s voice cried.  
Kid quickly ran to the door, opening it. “Jotunn? Storyteller? Magneto - Axis?” Kid’s eyes widened in horror. “He… He’s here!” Axis looked up terror brimming in his eyes.  
Agent jumped up and cried “DID HE….NO….Did..did he kill...did he kill Verity?” He asks in a small voice.  
“What is going on here?” Sigyn demands alarmed. “Who is ‘He?’”

All the Lokis turn to her. Storyteller ducks under the doorway and walks in, horns scraping the ceiling and her furred cloak sweeping across the floor. “He, is King. I am Storyteller.” She gestures to the young Jotunn beside her. “This is Jotunn but we call him Frosty.”  
The man in the black suit gives her a elegant bow and says “I am Magneto-Axis”

“Did I mention, that King is the Loki you married?” Pipes up Frosty.  
“In fact” adds Kid “He is trying to kill us for not wanting to start Ragnarok”  
Axis looks up from his injury and says “We fought him. Sadly he is one of the oldest Lokis alive. And he has MUCH more experience than a group of kids. The only thing we are better at is cooking.”  
“Have you ever tried to poison him?” Sigyn inquired. “Most Loki’s can’t resist cookies.”  
Every one of the six Lokis in the room stare at her. “Well most Lokis also are immune to poison. Also more importantly, YOU HAVE COOKIES!!?!?1?” Says the dignified Magneto - Axis.  
Sigyn slowly backs away. She quickly scrambled through the shelves and brings out the cookie jar.  
Frosty sniffs the air “Are those…”  
“CHOCOLATE CHIP?!?” Kid finishes  
All the Lokis stare at the jar hungrily. In a panic, Sigyn throws the jar into the middle of the pack of Lokis.  
The jar floats in the air, suspended by a little bit too powerful venom green magic. The lid slowly unscrews making a small creaking sound. “There are 24 cookies in there,” Agent says calmly.  
“We each get four cookies.” Axis finishes. All the Lokis look at each other.  
“Who here do we trust to EVENLY distribute the cookies?” Asks Storyteller.  
Agent tilts her head. Sigyn was sure that Agent was a boy five seconds ago but… She WAS a Loki after all. “Why not trust me? The name of my first comic IS ‘Trust in Me’ after all…”  
Kid glares at her. “We ALL know how THAT turned out.” “King BLEW UP your reality!”  
Agent sighs and falls back into the sofa, crossing her arms and pouting. Basically being your stereotypical teenager. After much debate, the Lokis came to a conclusion. “SIGYN IS THE ONLY ONE TO BE TRUSTED!”  
All the Lokis turn to her expectantly, the cookie jar still floating, and glowing, and doing what a cookie jar normally does around six hungry Lokis.  
“O-Okay…” She barely replies, petrified of the outcome of the day. Why did I mention cookies… slowly she jumps up and grabs the floating jar, walks around and gives each Loki a cookies until the jar is empty. Then she puts down the empty jar and waits for the Lokis to eat their cookies. It takes about .5 seconds.

Suddenly the sky darkened. Clouds gathered overhead and emerald lightning spiked from the sky. A green glow settled over the landscape. A dark figure walked through the mist, the silhouette visible of his horns black as the void. “I smell cookies!” A deranged voice sang, the sound coming from all around them. “Now now don’t be afraid little Lokis, daddy’s home!” The voice cackled. Every Loki hid behind whatever they could find. Sigyn was terrified. But she knew she had to protect the cowering Lokis in her house. She put a batch of cookies in the oven. Sigyn walked out, making sure her back was straight. She hid her shaking hands behind her back. The figure walked up to her, the ruff of fur around his neck making him seem wilder, the gleam of murder in his eyes. Sharp coils of metal hung at his hips, a rotting black band of cloth acting as a belt. He was dressed in green, and had a huge horned helmet covering his head. This man- This creature, stank of power. His hand caressed Sigyns cheek slowly, the black bands of cloth around his hands torn and shredded. “My dearesst SSigyn. How… lovely it iss to ssee you once more.” His voice hissed like a snake’s. “Uhm… It is great to see you again my dearest..” (here Sigyn tried not to wretch seeing this horrible person) “husband…”

The evil god grinned and leered at her, the wrinkles on his face stretching and contorting. He looked...Horrific. Sigyn gulped and tried not to faint. “Now now, my dearest wife, what have those nasty little brats told you about me?” Sigyn stared at him, her mouth too dry to speak.  
“Ugh” She managed. King Loki looked at her with genuine sadness and sympathy.  
“All I wanted… All I wanted was a better world for you. For us. A world where we could live in peace, a world where our children could grow up happy. A world where Odin never persecuted them for their looks, where they wern’t shamed the day they were born. Think about it. Imagine dropping them to school every day, seeing their smiles as they played with new best friends. Can you blame me? Can you blame me for wanting our children to be happy? For wanting to destroy Asgard so their predejuiced lies would not hurt the realms?”  
King Loki leaned in closer “you want to know why I kill? You want to know why I murder? I do it for you. I do it for the realms. I do it for a better future for our children. I do it for love”

This… This made a cold twisted sense of logic… Odin… Asgard… those had been the source of all their problems. She looked up at King, starting to see why. Then, she thought about the six Lokis in her house. The ones that, no doubt were cowering under her furniture. Hoping that they would live to see another day. The Lokis that wanted peace. That had made a deal that would save the family AND not kill anyone. Except for King. King would die. These lokis… They didn’t even know Jormagand, Hela, Fenris, or Sleipnir. Or Narfi and Vali. She looked up at King defiantly. “No.” She stated.  
King Loki looked taken aback. “No?” He repeated. “No?” 

Sigyn stared at him levelly. “There are better ways than death to achieve your goals.”  
King Loki stared at her. Then snarled “WEAK! You are too WEAK to do what is needed!”  
“No… I am just strong enough. She pulled out a sqirt bottle. Her finger pressed the plastic trigger. Woosh, King Loki was engulfed in a cloud of water. He screamed. At the sound Agent, Storyteller, and Magneto-Axis rushed out of the house. They simultaniously blasted King with a bolt of magic. King exploded into glittering emerald dust. 

Once they were back inside the house, Sigyn fell to the floor, sobbing. All King wanted was a better future. The Lokis (minus Axis, he was still hurt) rushed to Sigyn’s side to comfort her. Through her tears she stammered “F-finish what y-your mission was. Make a better future for the realms.”


End file.
